


A Flower for You

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: It takes him way too long to realize it, but that was the day he fell in love with Ignis Scientia...Now Ignis is sitting across from him at a campfire, and just like every night, Gladio thinks,I’ll tell him tonight.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 22
Kudos: 77





	A Flower for You

“You would do well to befriend Ignis. The two of you will be working in service to the crown together for many years.”

“Yes, father,” Gladio agrees instinctively even though he has no intention of really doing that. Ignis is always so serious and proper, and yeah, maybe Gladio is a little jealous of the way all the adults talk about him like he’s a child prodigy while all they can say about Gladio is that he’ll make a great hunk of muscle to throw in front of the prince someday.

It’s not like Gladio’s dumb. He reads a lot and genuinely likes every subject in school. Maybe he doesn’t get straight A’s like Ignis (except in English, of course), but he does his best.

And there’s also the fact that the other kids don’t like Ignis because he’s just _different_. He’s not _rude_ , it’s just that he doesn’t talk much to anyone ever, and he always leaves right after classes end, and he doesn’t know about the new movies or what team’s winning at sports. He’s not like any 12-year-old boy Gladio knows, and he’s definitely nothing like Gladio.

So it kinda surprises him how bad he feels when he sees Ignis getting left behind on the day they’re supposed to go on a field trip to a botanic garden.

So he thinks about what his dad said, and he walks up to Ignis who’s sitting all by himself looking really sad, and he asks him why he’s not going.

“My uncle neglected to sign the permission form,” Ignis says quietly. “He’s been very busy lately.”

He really seems torn up about it. Gladio always kinda forgets Ignis has an uncle because it really seems like he handles himself all on his own. 

Anyway, it’s not like botanic gardens are that exciting or anything, but yeah, Gladio would be disappointed if the roles were reversed, so he says, “Sorry, that’s too bad. Do you, uh, like plants?”

The look Ignis gives him is kinda intense, like he’s trying to figure out why Gladio’s even still talking to him, and Gladio kinda wonders the same thing, and he doesn’t know the answer, but he’s never noticed Ignis has green eyes before, and he thinks the color is pretty unique and he has this sudden desire to see Ignis without his glasses, and he thinks that’s pretty weird, so he’ll just breeze right past that sentiment, no problem.

Ignis breaks their eye contact to stare at his hands. “I do, actually. I’m quite fascinated by horticulture.”

Okay, so Gladio doesn’t even know for sure what that means, but he’s not gonna tell Ignis that.

Ignis keeps talking to his hands. “They have so many rare flowers that I was hoping to see.”

“Oh, sorry,” Gladio says again because he doesn’t know what to say, and he’s honestly feeling pretty bad for Ignis, and he doesn’t know what to do with that feeling because he’s kinda avoided him for a really long time, but right now he’s seeing how Ignis is a real person with interests just like everyone else, only not at all like anyone else, because what 12 year old is interested in horticulture? But it’s just because Ignis is probably way smarter than any of them, and that’s not Ignis’s fault.

Gladio hears their teacher say Ignis’s name and tell him he’s gotta go back inside with the teacher’s aide, and Ignis gives Gladio the briefest smile before he goes inside, and Gladio’s cheeks feel warm because of it, and he wonders if he’s seriously blushing right now. He didn’t know Ignis could look so charming when he loosened up.

So yeah, he’s a little distracted on the bus ride thinking about the smile, and yeah, he’s kinda walking by himself and totally ignoring his friends once they get there, and yup, he’s totally zoning out thinking about Ignis’s eyes again when he overhears something about how they’re entering a garden of rare flowers. 

Now, he _knows_ they’re not supposed to touch the plants ‘cause they said that like a billion times, but he thinks Ignis would maybe smile at him if Gladio brought him back one of those flowers.

So he trails behind everyone and just kinda observes what’s there, and he sees a flower that looks really unique and pretty, and he just picks off one single bloom, nothing anyone should even notice, and then he worries about where to put it so it doesn’t get smashed, and he decides he’s just gonna have to hold it ever-so-gently in his hand because if he puts it in his pockets it’s gonna get pulverized, and he can’t give Ignis a damaged flower, it’s just not part of his plan.

The rest of the field trip and the bus ride are kinda uncomfortable because he’s trying to hide this flower he picked which he totally wasn’t supposed to, and if anyone asked him why he did it, he would never, ever want to explain that it’s because he thinks Ignis looks good when he smiles.

So they’re back now, and they all return to the classroom to pick up their stuff before the bell rings, and he sees Ignis looking quiet and lonely, so after class he follows him to somewhere no one can see and calls his name, and Ignis turns to look at him, and the curiosity on his face makes Gladio nervous, and he wonders if maybe what he did was way too much, and if it’s actually gonna make him look dumb in front of Ignis. And he’s also suddenly worrying that Ignis will be upset that Gladio broke the rules and picked a flower ‘cause he has a feeling Ignis is the kind of kid who would just know about rules like that on instinct even though he missed the lecture.

But Ignis just stares at him waiting, so he opens his palm and shows him the flower he picked, and Ignis looks at it curiously before looking back at him, and Gladio knows he has to explain himself, but he like _really, really_ doesn’t want to because he thinks this was kind of a dumb plan, and it isn’t working because Ignis is definitely not smiling at him.

“I, um, I picked a flower for you. It’s from the rare flower garden. I just remember you said you were upset you couldn’t see them, so…”

Ignis approaches him cautiously like he thinks it’s a trick, but when Gladio takes a step towards him, Ignis reaches out his hand and takes Gladio’s gift, and the tingle Gladio feels when their hands touch is a definite surprise, and okay, he kinda likes it and wishes Ignis would do it again.

Ignis holds the flower in his own palm and examines it, and he _blushes_ , and Gladio thinks he’s really beautiful, and Gladio is sure he’s blushing now too.

“ _Gladiolus Gwendolyn,_ ” Ignis says softly, and even though Gladio loves the way Ignis says his name, he is totally confused by the Gwendolyn part, which Ignis can totally tell when he looks up at him. It’s too bad ‘cause Gladio really wants Ignis to think he’s smart.

“It’s the name of this flower,” Ignis explains. “The deep red ones like this are very rare.”

And Gladio is totally blushing something fierce now, because it’s totally moronic that he doesn’t even recognize the flower he’s named after, and Ignis must be thinking, _Oh great, this idiot brought me a flower. Guess I should say thank you real slow so he understands._

“Thank you very much, Gladiolus. It was so incredibly kind of you to bring this back for me.”

Gladio usually hates it when people use his full name because they usually only use it when he’s in trouble, but when Ignis says it, it sounds kinda nice.

He tries to formulate words which is difficult with the way his stomach is fluttering. “It’s no problem. I’m just sorry you missed the field trip.”

“Maybe I’ll make it to the next one.”

“I hope you do,” Gladio says, chiding himself for the way it comes out all dopey.

But then he discovers that he doesn’t regret it at all because Ignis is smiling at him, beaming really, and Gladio thinks it was all worth it because Ignis’s smile is possibly the most magnificent thing he’s ever seen.

It takes him way too long to realize it, but that was the day he fell in love with Ignis Scientia.

Except he never tells him that, not in high school, not after, not even when they start working together and seeing each other every day. He notices how Ignis is only getting handsomer and notices how other people are noticing too. He genuinely hates everyone who thinks Ignis is hot even though he would also punch anyone who said he wasn’t, because that would be straight up disrespectful.

And now Ignis is sitting across from him at a campfire, and Noctis and Prompto are asleep, and like so many nights it’s just the two of them still up. They’re sitting there quietly, and every night Gladio thinks, _I’ll tell him tonight._ And every night he chickens out because he’s pretty sure Ignis is way out of his league, and Ignis knows that, and so he’d probably just say something really nice when he rejects him, and that will honestly be worse than making a speech about all the reasons Gladio doesn’t deserve him.

So it feels especially foolish tonight that he’s holding a Gladiolus flower in the palm of his hand when Ignis can’t see it because Ignis can’t see anything because he sacrificed his sight to save Noctis.

He never smiles anymore, and it’s been dawning on Gladio for days how much Ignis’s smile fueled him. He also thinks about how his eyes will never look the same as they did on that day Gladio fell in love.

And sure, that’s sad for Gladio, but imagine what it must be like for Ignis...

That’s why Gladio couldn’t believe it when he found this flower, and he’s been carrying it around since before dinner, and he’s now realizing how stupid it is that he picked a blind man a flower, and how Ignis might actually think it’s kind of offensive when he can’t even see, so he’s just been staring at it sitting in the palm of his hand, occasionally looking up at Ignis and wondering what he’s thinking.

“Gladio?” Ignis asks.

Gladio’s breath catches. Ignis has said his name like a million times by now, but it still always makes his heart skip a beat.

“Yeah, Iggy?”

“Do you remember that first day you spoke to me at school?”

Gladio’s pulse is thundering now because how the hell is Ignis thinking about that right now? Is he a mind reader in addition to being smart, smoking hot, and the world’s best chef?

All Gladio gets out is, “Yeah.”

“I don’t believe I ever told you, but I still have the flower you gave me. I left it at home for safekeeping, but I suppose I’m just trying to say that, even now, it meant a lot to me.”

Gladio is utterly speechless because that’s about the kindest, sweetest thing Ignis could’ve said, and yes he’s a total sucker for Ignis in general, but this confession takes the cake. 

Gladio is quiet because he has no idea what the hell to say because out of nowhere he actually feels like crying.

Ignis keeps talking, “I’m sorry. Perhaps it’s strange to have kept something like that. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything. I just find that after everything we’ve been through, I prefer not to keep secrets, and all the ones I used to think were important feel so trivial now. I simply wanted you to know how much that gesture has meant to me all these years. I value our friendship very greatly.”

“Me too, Iggy.” 

Gladio is staring at the flower in his hand. Ignis says he can’t keep secrets anymore after everything they’ve been through, but Gladio thinks he still can, thinks more than ever that he can’t pour his heart out to Ignis right now because Ignis is going through a helluva lot, and now is just not the right time.

“I suppose what I mean to say,” Ignis continues, “is that I’ve always felt our relationship went beyond friendship and our duty to Noctis.”

Gladio feels like he literally cannot breathe because he thinks he knows what’s coming, but if it is what he thinks it is...well, he shouldn’t get his hopes up until he hears what Ignis has to say...

“You must excuse me if I’m out of bounds, but ever since that day, I’ve wondered if perhaps you’ve shared my feelings.”

Gladio thinks Ignis is waiting for him to say something, but Ignis is gonna have to pull up a chair because Gladio is simply not functional at the moment.

“Now I recognize that I am blind, and that would certainly give anyone pause, but in a way, escaping death and losing my vision has made me see that life is too short not to express how you feel. In any case, I have said my piece, and I shall leave you to the fire,” he says as he stands up.

Gladio is going to actually die if Ignis goes into the tent like he’s planning to, especially because then Gladio would have to go in there after him and maybe wake up Prompto and Noctis and ruin his chance. 

Gladio can’t top Ignis’s speech, but he still has some things to say, so he gets up, and he stands between Ignis and the opening of the tent, and Ignis is blind, and how the hell could Gladio forget that? Ignis kind of just bumps into him, and Gladio feels compelled to do something extremely stupid. He tries to _kiss_ Ignis, and it doesn’t go well because of course it doesn’t. 

Ignis has no idea what’s going on or what Gladio’s trying to accomplish by blocking his path, and Ignis’s lips just kind of sit there, and Gladio doesn’t even really kiss him per se, just kind of smashes their lips together, and now Ignis just looks totally confused, and Gladio is just a big, dumb idiot, and that’s why he’s been afraid to tell Ignis how he’s felt for some ten-odd years. 

Then Ignis says just about the most embarrassing thing he could say after a first kiss, “What just happened?”

Gladio guesses he just has to fess up because how do you explain whatever the hell that was besides the truth?

“That, uhhhh….That was me trying to kiss you,” he mumbles.

“Oh,” Ignis remarks, and that’s even more embarrassing in a way, the fact that even though Ignis knows what Gladio was trying to do he still can’t quite believe it because Gladio’s execution was just that bad.

Gladio tries again to think of what to say, and that’s when he looks at his palm and sees the flower still there and decides to go for it. 

“I have something to say too… It’s amazing that you mentioned that day at school because I actually found this flower earlier,” Gladio says, lifting Ignis’s hand and placing it in his palm.

He feels gratified as Ignis reaches out his fingers to gently trace the petals.

Gladio just lets his big mouth go wild after that. “That was actually the day I realized I’m in love with you.” 

So Ignis just made some subtle hints about them being more than friends and Gladio just decided to throw out the fact that he’s been in love with him since age twelve? _Real good, Amicitia. Award winning performance._

If Ignis is thinking he’s coming on too strong, he doesn’t act like it. His eyes rise to Gladio’s face, and Gladio feels like Ignis is looking into his soul even though he knows Ignis can’t actually see.

“Are you serious, Gladio?”

“Yes.”

“Then perhaps we should try that kiss again.”

It might not exactly be an _I love you too,_ but since Ignis is telling him to do exactly what he wants anyway, he can’t complain.

Gladio’s kissed a few people before, so he thinks he shouldn’t be as nervous as he is when he puts his hand on Ignis’s waist and leans in.

He takes it slow so he won’t mess it up, but Ignis kisses him so well that Gladio’s thinking even though he hates anyone Ignis has ever kissed before on principle, he’s gotta send out a begrudging thank you because experience has made Ignis sensational with his lips. 

Gladio’s got a lot more than kissing on his mind, but this will have to be enough for tonight, because it’s Ignis, and it’s romantic to wait, and Gladio’s been waiting forever anyway.

“Were you planning to confess your feelings before I spoke tonight?” Ignis asks, and Gladio’s not really sure if he should tell the truth about how he would’ve totally chickened out again, but he decides he’s already said he’s in love with the man and body slammed him in the world’s most embarrassing first kiss, so what could be worse, right?

“I think about it every night when we’re alone together. I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time.”

“Why did you hesitate?”

“Because you’re so out of my league it’s not even funny,” he admits because he guesses his mouth is just gonna say whatever it wants tonight no matter how embarrassing it is because Ignis has just got him in that kind of mood.

“I feel the same way about you.”

Gladio’s big, dumb mouth is agape now because he thought Ignis was smart, but he’s just uttered one of the dumbest things Gladio’s ever heard, and he’s tempted to say that, but instead he says, “Guess it’s good we finally fessed up then.” 

And now it’s kind of hitting him how this is going to change everything between him and Ignis, and all four of them probably, and he wonders about the logistics of telling Noctis and Prompto or the implications of _not_ telling them, and he decides he’ll let the tactician figure all that out because Ignis is obviously gonna be the smart one in their relationship.

He guesses he should say something though because Ignis is just kinda standing there now, flower still gently clasped in his hand, and Gladio’s probably making it awkward.

“So I guess...nothing will change for now?” Gladio says, “because we’re still stuck out here. I wish I could say I’d take you out on a date or something.” 

“Perhaps we can steal away together after Prompto and Noctis get to sleep,” Ignis suggests, placing his hand on Gladio’s chest, and the reaction Gladio’s body is having makes him feel like a 12 year old kid again.

“Uh, yeah,” he squeaks, and Ignis laughs.

“Very well, then. I suppose for now we should rest.”

“Yup,” Gladio agrees, brain still about thirty seconds behind.

“Can you show me to the tent?” Ignis asks. “I’ve lost my bearings.” Gladio wonders vaguely if maybe Ignis secretly just wants Gladio to hold him, and he hopes that’s the case because he also totally wants to cuddle up to Ignis.

He guides him towards the tent, and when they’re almost there, Ignis stops him and looks at the palm of his hand.

“I‘ll cherish this flower too, Gladio. If you’ll indulge my curiosity, what color is it?”

“Red.”

“A _Gladiolus Gwendolyn?_ ”

“I honestly don’t know, Ig.”

“It’s alright, Gladio... I’d just like to say that I’m very pleased that you would consider a partnership with me.”

“Geez, Iggy. You make it sound like a business deal.”

“I thought you’d know by now, I’m not very romantic, unlike someone I know.”

“Are too. You kept that flower all these years. That’s super romantic.”

“Suppose it is,” he muses, turning the flower in his hand. “Gladio, would you keep it for me? For safekeeping? I’m afraid without my sight I might lose it or put it somewhere it might be damaged, and I’d like to keep it as a reminder of this evening... for when we get home,” and Gladio can’t help but notice he says the last part like he doubts they ever will.

Gladio pretends like that’s not the case because he wants to be happy tonight, because this is a very good thing.

“See, now that’s romantic, Iggy.”

“I wonder if it could be incorporated into a boutonnière?” Ignis muses, and Gladio’s reeling because boutonnières make him think of weddings and he wonders if Ignis just dropped marriage right in Gladio’s lap before he’s even had a chance to propose, and that starts a stirring in his stomach of nervous excitement, but he smiles because yeah, he’s always wanted to marry Ignis. 

He’s wanted that since they were twelve years old. 

Gladio guides Ignis to his sleeping bag and kinda tucks him in even though it’s totally overkill, and Ignis is usually stubborn enough to do this on his own, but what really gets him is the way Ignis’s fingers trail down his arm, searching for the palm of his hand, which he squeezes with the most tender smile on his face before letting him go.

Gladio thinks about his dad, how his dad always encouraged him to get close to Ignis, and he wonders if this is what he had in mind.

He lays down, and he thinks with a tinge of sadness how he’ll never be able to ask, but he still believes he knows the answer, and that gentle thought brings him an inner peace he hasn’t known since his father’s passing. 

He smiles as he marvels at the flower in his hand. For Ignis, he will keep it safe.


End file.
